


Was I not obvious?

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, Flirting, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Shiro is a bad wingman, Shiro/Keith/Matt if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: Keith and Matt are awkward dorks and think that the other is dating Shiro. Shiro tries to subtly say they should get together and Spoiler: years later nothing changed





	Was I not obvious?

Shiro couldn't help but notice the flirting going on between his two best friends across the way, painfully obvious flirting. With the way Keith had a hand on his hip and his cocked head, and Matt brushing a strand of hair behind his ear or fixing his glasses every couple minutes. It was painfully obvious. Shiro groaned and turned his head back to one of the students he was talking to.

Keith tapped Shiro and slid over a note. 'Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend sooner' Shiro looked at the note confused and wrote smaller under Keith's writing ' _What?_ ' Keith received the note and looked at Shiro before writing back 'Matt'. Keith coughed and Shiro rolled his eyes.  
' _he's not my boyfriend_ '  
'wait, what'  
' _why are we talking about this now_ '  
'because it was bugging me'  
' _you need to focus_ '  
'you focus'  
Shiro didn't write back after that and paid attention to class. But from the corner of his eye, he could see Keith glancing at him.

"Shiro buddy!" Matt smacked a hand down on Shiro's back. He jumped in response and looked up at his attacker. Matt looked nervously at Shiro before he said anything, but realised He wasn't looking so he just started talking"So I need some like advice, There's this gu-girl that i've been talking to and i don't really know if she has a boyfriend because she might but i'm really not sure but I don't want to be blunt and ask 'do you have a boyfriend' because if h-she doesn't it would seem rude" Matt took a gasp of air. "So i don't really know what to do Shiro, help please?" Shiro had looked up around mid-sentence and watched Matt ramble anxiously. "Well, who is she? I know everyone on campus considering i'm a teacher's assistant. Maybe I can help If she's a friend of mine?" He asked knowingly. "O-oh, well She's uh." Matt searched desperately for an answer. "She's... her name is.. K-" Matt quickly changed his mind about coming clean about this. "Allura...She doesn't go here" Shiro rubbed his back."Well. I don't know this 'Allura' girl, but I know she's not dating your roommate-best friend" Matt looked at his friend questioningly. Shiro pushed off the couch and walked to his room, leaving a confused and relieved Matt in the living room.

  
Something seemed repetitive about this, Shiro saw everything happen identically to years ago. Matt was leaning on a pillar. open stance, check. eyebrows raised, check. Keith across from him, check. They should be together by now, guys it's been 4 years, not checked. Shiro shoved a spork of some altean equivalent of chicken into his mouth as Hunk talked about how he made it next to him. Pidge was on the opposite side of Shiro, looking at him gazing. "Hey Shiro." He turned his point of view to the Green pilot. "What's up with you?" He sighed. "I guess I wasn't obvious enough."


End file.
